


Let’s slow dance to the falling bodies

by SayakaMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaMaizono/pseuds/SayakaMaizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could say it, but you won’t believe me<br/>You say you do, but you don’t deceive me<br/>It’s hard to know they’re out there<br/>It’s hard to know that you still care</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let’s slow dance to the falling bodies

Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit.

Leon Kuwata had to admit that sometimes…life throws curveballs at you. He of all people would know that. But, being invited to a girl’s room at night usually was a good thing. Usually. His thoughts darted quickly through his head as the world around him seemed to slow down. He could taste the adrenaline in the air, and heard Sayaka’s quick heartbeats.

The knife in her hand reflected what little light there was in the room. He could see her face too; he could see the anger and pain that clouded those blue eyes. She lunged at him again with the knife. Shit.

He brought the golden wooden sword slamming down on her wrist with all the strength that batting practice had given him. He could spell the paint that stained his hands. Her scream echoed through the room and straight into the very crevices of his heart. He knew no one else would hear that cry. The knife fell to the ground in front of her, and he could see her face changing from that of anger to pure terror.

“Maizono-chan.” Leon’s voice was a little over a whisper and it cracked forcefully. He bent down slowly and picked the knife up from the ground. Sayaka’s horrified eyes didn’t leave his face as he did this. His expression was expressionless and cold.

She screamed again. She cried with every ounce of fear that she felt at that moment. Her cry made him realize just how far they had fallen. Pitted against each other, it was only a matter of time before the bodies started falling. Sayaka turned to run into the bathroom, but Leon grabbed her arm.

“Maizono-chan.” His voice was more confident this time. She struggled to free herself from his hold, but he pulled her towards him. She was so close that he could smell how sweet she was, and see her chest rising and falling quickly.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Maizono-san. Calm down!” His stern tone started to turn into a softer one. They were standing face to face now. Sayaka glanced at the floor, and then back to Leon. He didn’t blink.

In that moment she was in his arms; tears fell from her face like hurricane and Leon felt his body temperature increase at least twenty degrees skyward. Sayaka buried her head into Leon’s chest, confessions and apologies lost between sobs and coughs. He took this opportunity to run his fingers through her silky blue hair, and she didn’t notice.

She broke apart from him after what seemed like forever, and looked up at him with her big beautiful bloodshot eyes, her cheeks red and stained with tears. “I can’t be forgotten, Kuwata-kun. I’ve worked so hard to get where I am right now…I need to get out of here.” Her eyes filled up again, and she took a sharp intake of breath. He could feel her shaking.

“You’re…not gonna be forgotten.” He stumbled on his words as she looked up expectantly at him. He felt like the words were coming out of his mouth before he had time to process them, to process anything that was going on. “Come on babe, you’re…” The world “unforgettable” got lost in his mouth.

She sighed deeply. “Do you really think so…?” Her voice was quiet and delicate. He couldn’t even believe it belonged to the same girl who a few minutes earlier was coming at him with a sharp knife.

Sayaka found her way back into Leon’s arms, and stayed like that for the rest of the night. At some point she had fallen asleep, and Leon could feel her soft breaths on his shoulders. He didn’t sleep at all that night. He couldn’t.

He just kept imagining everyone else dead. If it wasn’t him today, it would be another person tomorrow. They weren’t safe here. If someone like Sayaka could snap, he was sure others would too. He would just have to wait for the other bodies to fall.


End file.
